Back to Reality
by romeaddict
Summary: Short Story, Few Scenes, and First kiss. NekuXShiki. Please R&R, first fic


Hey this is my Fanfic of TWEWY, this is my first story so please email me your thoughts and suggestions

It would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Back to Reality

The sound of battle and noise still fresh in his mind. The pressure of running and always awaiting the mission every morning is still carved in his heart and memory. Everytime he thought about the Game, he can honestly say that he missed it.

As the first rays of sunlight tries to find their way in this small dark room, he gets up from his white, small bed with no designs. He finds his way through the room to the blinds opening it, as the sunlight touches his eyes he blinks for a few seconds. As he goes towards his closet, get dressed into his usual clothes from his closet.

"Neku, time for breakfast_,_" he heard; Neku was a teenager of 16 years old. He quickly finishes getting dressed and runs across his room grabbing his headphones, he runs and shuts the door behind him.

"Thanks for breakfast, bye I'll go ahead." Shutting the door behind him, Neku thought to himself, '_She isn't here?'_ So he continues walking down the street, looking around to make sure he just didn't see her. '_Weird. Maybe she went ahead.' _So Neku continued walking.

-------------------------------------------

In School

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Beat. Hey Rhyme," he slowly greeted. "Hey where's Shiki, isn't she always with you?" the older guy said. "Not sure I was thinking she'd be here, Beat." "Hmmm that's odd.---" *RRRIIIIINNNNGGG* "Oh there's the bell, bye guys!" "Bye Rhyme," the two boys simultaneously greeted back.

-----

'_YAWN. Why does class have to be so boring?... I wonder where Shiki is,_' Neku thought as he stared out the window. "_Pssst, Neku, hey, I have an idea,"_ He heard from behind. "_After class, why not go to her place and check up on her?"_ " _Beat, why would I do that?" _ . . . As the conversation dragged on, Neku realizes it's a good idea, and this time, Beat's not coming.

-------------------------------------------

After Class

-------------------------------------------

"Hey guys I'll catch you tomorrow, ok?" Neku said hiding the eager feeling that's forming within him. "Tomo—ugh---" Rhyme said as Beat stuffed his hand over her mouth. "Sure, go already," Beat said. "What was that about?" Rhyme asked as she watches Neku run out of their view. "Nothing nothing," Beat replied grinning as wide as he could, already thinking of some things that might happen.

-------------------------------------------

At Shiki's Place

-------------------------------------------

Trying to control his breathing, Neku stops first outside Shiki's house. Then Neku pressed the doorbell. ***DIIING*** As he heard steps coming, he fixes himself first. "Good morning, is Shiki in?" he asked grinning to the maid. Looking around he notices that Shiki lives alone most of the time as her parents work in another country. "Thank you," he told the maid as she leads him to her door. Waiting for the maid to leave, he knocks on the door. "Yes?" he heard from inside, hearing that beautiful voice again even widened his grin. "May I come in or are you just gonna make me stay out here?" he asked her jokingly, few seconds later he heard some footsteps and saw the knob turning.

"Hey Neku why are you here?" smiling Shiki asked him. '_I'm glad I came,' _He thought, "Uh you weren't at school, I was hoping everything was fine." Gaining a smile from his beautiful friend, he was satisfied.

"Alright I can see you're fine, I'll go ahead ok?" As he turns around he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "Ye—" He was cut short as she kissed him. Blushing so much, he looked at her back a way for a few inches between them. "Shi-Shiki?!" Sensing the shock from his words, she shifted to an awkward position.

She looked up at him still blushing, "Sorry…" Still unable to speak, Neku calmed himself. "It's alright." Only able to utter few words, Neku feels disappointed at himself. "I……. I love you…" Shiki said with much hesitance. Recalling the past events since the Game, he concludes. "I love you too". Shocked and at the same time showing happiness Shiki looked at him.

Taking few steps forward, Neku gathered as much confidence as he could fine in his entire being. Being few inches apart, he inches towards her… Then kisses her.

-------------------------------------------

At Neku's Home

-------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Neku is, it's part midnight."

"I don't think he'll be coming home tonight, don't worry dear, he IS after all our son." Sipping his coffee as he browses the newspaper.

THE END

I hope you liked it!

Please R&R


End file.
